Phantom Incense
by joey the ripper
Summary: Hermione's been busy, she's managed to get over her "addiction" but alone one night she finds herself losing control, and a lost soul has some unfinished business with her. i suck at summaries HG/TMR/LV


Disclaimer: I do not own DaMask incense or Harry Potter…

_a/n: this is just my tribute to DaMask incense cause it's absolutely addictive._

**Phantom Incense.**

Hermione paused with her fingers hovering over the keys; the computer screen remained the only source of light in the room.

She had managed to make it through the last few hours by relying on her creative flow, but now she couldn't think any more; the stream of words had ended and she tried to come up with a way to bring back the ease of writing, but there was only one thing that she could think of that would help her.

'No one will know.' She said giving in to the addiction; it had been weeks since she'd last done this; she stood and looking around as if to see someone watching she went to the drawer and pulled out the familiar paper bag and tray.

She put the tray on the side desk and sat down; she was alone so no one would know that she was giving in, that she was about to use again.

Hermione took a deep breath; the air was thick with anticipation as she opened the paper bag and slipped the box of incense out onto her lap, it was Hermione's number one addiction, muggle incense.

She opened the box and pulled out "Elixir d' arome" she smiled, inside she could already feel the release, she opened the packet and pulled out four sticks, she put them into the incense holder on the tray and lit a match; she lit the four sticks of DaMask and waited.

The incense smoke rose up and Hermione inhaled it deeply, she smiled more closing her eyes and letting out a contented sigh; time seemed to lose all of its meaning as Hermione sat back down at the computer and went back to writing her account of the fall of Voldemort.

* * *

Hours later Hermione once again looked away from the screen; she could see that there was a cloud of smoke in the room, anyone who didn't know her would swear she had become a chain smoker… but Hermione simply preferred her incense strong and overpowering, like- she blushed and looked back to the computer screen, like dark magic when wielded by a strong and intense wizard.

Hermione blushed more, trust _her_ to have such thoughts of such a terrible creature! 'Man, not creature, he was a man.' Hermione corrected out loud. 'He was evil, but he was still human.'

'That's debatable.' Hermione looked around and gaped at the man who cleared his throat. 'You do like your incense don't you?'

Hermione couldn't say anything she just stared at him her eyes stinging a little from the smoke, she stood blinking.

He waved a hand and the window opened, Hermione looked to it then back to him still gaping.

'I do believe that you are trying to find words to ask me how I'm here despite the fact that I should be dead, and then the words "what do you want" you would use next.' Hermione nodded though whether he could see her nod in the dark smoke filled room was questionable, he continued regardless. 'Yes I am dead, but Hades is letting me out of limbo for a short while; I have "unfinished business" apparently.' Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'You seem to find that hard to believe.'

'I find it hard to believe that you'd leave _anything_ unfinished.'

He flushed momentarily and Hermione looked away to avoid looking into his eyes as he brought them to look upon her with his total attention, a small smile crept onto his face and he watched her intently gauging her reaction to his next few words. 'You think a lot of me, Hermione.'

Hermione chose to turn and put the incense out, internally sad that she would not get to enjoy the entirety of the sticks.

He smiled more as he enjoyed the awkwardness. 'The dead can hear when you think of them… and of all the people who think of me, Hermione, you're the one who I listen to intently.' Hermione felt her stomach drop 'And _oh_ such thoughts, Hermione' He walked over and Hermione took a deep breath full of the residual incense in the air, her mind relaxed, and a sigh parted from her lips before she even realised it had.

She felt his dominating presence engulf her as his hands delicately snaked down her waist and Hermione closed her eyes. _What should I do?_ She wondered.

As if in response to her thought he took a hold of her waist and pulled her back into him and kissed her neck; Hermione breathed deeply trying to calm herself as waves of electrified pleasure passed through her in response to the entire situation; she searched for some form of disapproval from inside, but inside was surprisingly as dark as the room.

He pulled her around to face him. 'I have to sort you out, Hermione.' He whispered as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer. 'I missed something.' He muttered a sly smile on his face as his eyes trailed slowly from hers to observe all of her, basking in Hermione's need for him. 'A very… _enjoyable_ something, I have to rectify that.'

He traced her jaw watching his hand as Hermione's body continued to send the waves of anticipation straight through her, he smiled as he leant in, his lips centimetres from hers 'Don't I, Hermione?' He whispered tauntingly as his hands found the small gap between her t-shirt and jeans and he traced intricate patterns on her bare skin; Hermione gave an incoherent mumble as her body seemed to pulse with a growing need that was alien to her. 'I didn't quite catch that; what did you say?' He said tauntingly, his voice was cold and sarcastic but Hermione found it more seductive than his expert hands that were pressing harder and harder into her skin continuing their tracing around her midriff.

'Yes.' Was all she could bring herself to say.

He paused letting her go slightly. 'Hmm, and here I thought that you would want it.'

Hermione's body panicked before her mind, she locked her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them. 'I do.' She whispered and the moment her lips met his she realised he'd played her, she looked away.

'Your head not working properly, Hermione?' She let go of him disgusted by her own behaviour and stepped back, his brow creased in regret and he stepped forwards taking her waist in an attempt at taking it all back.

Hermione refused to look at him as she put her hands to his and pried herself free. 'Forget it!' She said walking past him.

He grabbed her and held her tightly against him and Hermione felt him against her and she realised that she _wasn't_ the only one who wanted this… he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him Hermione smiled into his chest it was nice.

'I really _really_ can't.' He whispered, Hermione had figured _that_ out already, he wasn't exactly about to pass off a one night stand especially since it would be his last chance to have one. 'What do you say, Hermione? I can make all of your wildest dreams come true.' Hermione looked into his eyes and he smiled. 'I know them all.' He whispered seductively. 'And I'll do them all.'

Hermione blinked _who can refuse that?_ She smiled and he knew that it was a "yes" Voldemort smiled and brought his lips to meet hers.

'Thank you.'

_A/n: my incense just ran out… nuts to that… oh well… I don't have anywhere __**to**__ go with this so it's completed, I'm sorry everyone, it's just not going to go anywhere from here._


End file.
